


Checkmate

by kaitlinmkw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlinmkw/pseuds/kaitlinmkw
Summary: brrrrrrrr
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm just compiling a bunch of tweets me & and my friend sus made

"I never loved you, George."

“Dream, Dream— Please you don’t mean that! You’re just tired- Let’s talk about this!”

“No, No, What..?” George sucked in a breath, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. “So you just- You used me like that? I thought you were better than this!”

"I mean it, George."

"No... You're lying! I have been on your side this entire time and that meant nothing to you? MY TRUST! YOU HAD MY TRUST AND IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?!"

" 'm sorry George but.." He draws his axe out, staring at George with no emotion, "It- no...WE WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE!" He swings at the hurt brunette only missing by and inch.

"DREAM!" George yells as he loses his balance and gets pinned to the ground. 

"Why..." George whimpers.

He so hurt, lost and he feels so betrayed.

Anger boils within him.

With all of his might, he topples Dream over and pins him down to the ground, holding his sword against the knight's neck.

"So you really didn't love me this entire time, everything was fake, all we went through?!" George spits out as tears flow down his cheeks looking at Dream, who stares back with heartless eyes.

Dream shivered as George's tears fell onto his face. He never felt this way before. So many emotions, his head was spinning. Was cheating on Fundy for nothing? Was betraying his best friend really worth it? He was brought back to reality as he felt George's sword slowly graze his neck.

Dream looked away from George's gaze and biting his lip. 

"TELL ME TO MY FACE, THAT YOU DONT LOVE ME!" George screamed and grabbed Dream's chin to face him. 

Dream gulps.

"George, I lov-" He was cut off by a burning sensation blooming in his neck. Red liquid raining down his armor. He saw George, face full of hatred. "Liars go to hell, Dream" he says, lacking emotion. Dream tries to say something, ANYTHING but he can't. 

George mutters under his breath, "Checkmate, my knight." as everything fades to black.

\--------------------------------

George widens his eyes and froze. He stares at his friend's body in horror, only now realizing what he has done. "Dream... " George drops down on his knees and looks down on Dream, "You should have said it earlier." George whispers into Dream's ears whilst cupping his face. Slowly, he rises and walks away from Dream's bloody body as it despawns.

\---------------------------------

Dream was slain by GeorgeNotFound.

"WHAT?!" Sapnap exclaims.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Tommy shouts in disbelief.

"What's going on????" Niki asks with concern.

"GEORGE??" Sapnap questions.

"the deed has been done."


End file.
